Flying
by DanPOWER
Summary: What is flight like. Danny knows, and now you can too, follow Danny on this beautiful night of discovering his dreams. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Why am I posting this? I don't know, I wrote it not meaning for it to be posted, but I'm curious what other people will think of my descriptive writing so I did... Please don't kill me! I'm not exactly sure what the situation is, you decide on whatever you please. :) Yes I know he's not in character, this is set around My Brother's Keeper if you care... I wanted to share this experience with you guys, even through I haven't actually had it. ;)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I listened, no one was around. I grinned. I was free to transform. I pulled up the energy within myself, and let the glowing rings form around my waist. Then slowly I let the power wash over my form. I looked into my mirror and green eyes stared back. My grin widened. Then I concentrated on my hand, I willed it to turn invisible. It did. Next I brought it back to visibility and willed it to turn intangible. Then I tried to push it through the wall. Easy. I turned my whole form intangible and invisible and flew through the roof, up, higher and higher. When I was about a hundred feet above ground I let the intangibility fall away and looked around. It was a cool night, with a soft breeze playing against my face, the world smelled fresh after the recent rain. To the east a bright full moon sat above the horizon, and to the west the last rays of sunlight were just fading away. I flew up another hundred feet and let the invisibility fall away as well. It was my time to soar.

First I swooped around where I was. Attempting fancy acrobatic moves and summersaulting through mid-air. The breeze felt good against my face, and playing with my white hair. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and let the sounds of the night wash over me. My new super sensitive hearing allowed me to hear dog barking two hundred feet below, but that was nothing. I could hear cars driving in the next town, and if I focused I could make out the sounds of the freeway beyond that. With my eyes still closed I contemplated where I should go. No. Now it was completely my choice, where I _wanted_ to go. First, I decided, I would follow out my dreams. I climbed, higher and higher, and moved out closer and closer to the river, across the way from the hills. I was a thousand feet up, higher, and I dived. The wind forced itself up against me, my stomach was in my shoes, but still I let myself gain speed. But that wasn't good enough, I pushed myself forwards, faster and faster still. Suddenly I felt completely weightless, I was going faster than the pull of gravity itself! But in a matter of seconds the river became, _very_ close. I pulled up fifteen or twenty feet from crashing headfirst into the icy cold water, my heart pounding, even in ghost form. I used my speed to propel myself forward, skimming above the dark water. I pushed myself faster and faster. I flew towards the hills, but when I got to the middle of the water I made a sharp turn. Snapping 90 degrees to my left. I flew above the dark water, and towards the bright lights of the sky scrapers of the largest city in the state. Its bright lights lit up everything in the distance. I pushed myself even faster and found myself weaving in between huge buildings before long. Soon I found the one I had been looking for, its top came up to a tiny point. I alighted upon it, and looked out across the city. I scanned it, not sure what I was looking for. I struck a Spiderman pose and laughed. My voice startled me, the euphoria of flight had pushed everything else from my mind. I looked up once more, but all I could see from here was smog and a dim moon. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the pollution. Then I set off again, headed for the Amity park hills.

When I got there I flew straight up. Up, above the cloud line, which was around three thousand feet I guessed. And up higher still. I made sure to keep my eyes closed the whole time. Then, was I felt I was high enough, I angled my head upwards, and opened my eyes.

It was beautiful, thousands, no, millions, at least, of pinpointed lights were scattered across the sky, this was at least three times as many as I had ever seen before. They were so amazing, each one a white diamond with an immense, glowing ball of pure energy placed inside. They bathed me in their light, and I too glowed with their power and purity, that was now reflected back upon me from the magnificent clouds below. I stayed there, staring at the beauty of it for what felt like hours. And when I finally tore my gaze away and checked the moon I determined that it was now eight or nine. That meant I had been flying for probably about two or three hours now. But I wasn't tired, how could I be? I flew back down, up to the clouds and skimmed right above their surfaces, I reached my hands down and caught up the soft wet substance, throwing it back to the sky, where it disintegrated back into air almost immediately. I played hide and seek with my shadow on the silver giants, dove through the closing centers of these amazing clouds, and shaped some as my own. This went on for a blissful time of joy, and playful fun. Finally I took one last look around and dove back through my amazing friends, the clouds, with the guardian stars still shining down upon them. I used to think moonlight and starlight looked amazing from the ground. It was nothing; nothing compared with this. As my happiness turned into a calm, peaceful bliss my full blown grin turned into a soft smile and my green eyes twinkled. My dream had come true.

**

* * *

What did you think? :)**


End file.
